This invention relates to a net-raising tool for use in raising fish nets, especially when they are laden with fish.
Fish nets have often been raised simply by hand, but that is both inefficient and hard on the hands, even when gloves are used, because one's hand can only grasp the net by inserting the fingers through the net or by pulling a portion of the net into a bundle. Moreover, there is liable to be slippage if suitable gloves are worn, or even without them; if no gloves are worn, there is considerable wear on the hands. Small mesh nets, such as are used in the fish pens for fish farms, are difficult to pull with one's fingers, and they tend to cause skin abrasion and cuts.
The present invention is intended to enable one to exert a maximum pulling strain on the net without tearing the mesh, and also without cutting or otherwise injuring the hands. It distributes the stress of the weight of the net on several meshes rather than on one or two, so that there is less chance to damage the net.
A significant object of the invention is to provide a net-raising tool which can be used by each man who works with a net, so that he can rapidly engage the net and then work to lift or pull his portion of it without either damaging the net or injuring this hands.